happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blind Sided
''NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH Blind-Side '' Blind Sided is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring Role *The Mole *Lumpy Featuring Roles *Sniffles *Sporty *Pierce *Fatty *Buckley *Floral and Fawn *Giggles *Petunia *Flaky *Josh *Cheeks Appearing Roles *Mouser *Cro-Marmot Plot At a football feild, Coach Lumpy holds try outs for the football team. There to try out is Sporty, Peirce, Fatty, and Buckley, who waves to cheerleaders Floral and Fawn who gag and start taking to the other cheerleaders Flaky, Giggles and Petunia. Lumpy looks to see if anyone else is trying out and he spots The Mole who has just arrived. Lumpy thinks The Mole is trying out and puts him with the others. First up for the tryouts is the tire run. First to go is Sporty who easily his and makes it across in no time, next is Fatty who makes it halfway before tripping. Pierce sees this and starts laughing until Lumpy tells him its his turn. Peirce only makes it past two tires before he takes a wrong step and falls on his back popping a tire. This is seen by Sniffles, Josh and Cheeks who are on the bleachers studying and they laugh. Pierce gets ready to beat them up but Lumpy stops him. Soon Buckley makes it past the tires and so does The Mole, somehow. Up next is tackleing so Lumpy sets up the tackle dummies and tells everyone to go. The Mole somehow ends up facing the wrong way and he runs right into a storage bin, knocking it over and spilling its contents, a bunch of balls, onto the field. Meanwhile Buckley chrages into his dummy but he forgets about his antlers and they become stuck inside the dummy. Fatty, Sporty, Lumpy and Pierce spot this but only Fatty and Sporty rush over to help, while Pierce laughs and runs at his dummy. However a tennis ball rolls into his path and Pierce trips on it, sending him rolling into his dummy which he crashes into with his quills. The Mole throws another football. Sporty ducks and the ball crashes into the electronic scoreboard (with 0s), forming Mouser's head silhouette (which Mouser really appreciated and took a picture with a camera). While Fatty and Sporty try to free both Buckley and Pierce from the dummys, Lumpy goes ahead and sends The Mole onto the next test, the feild kick. Lumpy grabs a football and puts it infront of The Mole who he then tells to kick. The Mole does this and manages to hit the ball, however it hits the goal post and bounces off, hitting him. Now dazed The Mole starts kicking around randomly. sending several footballs, and other balls flying. At this same time Fatty and Sporty manage to free Buckley and Pierce not with out ripping Buckleys scalp off, killing him and skinning Pierce. Fatty and Sporty scream in terror but are then both hit by a football kocking them into the dummys, impaling Fatty on Buckleys antlers and Sporty on Pierce's quills. Chaos breaks out as balls fly around hitting everyone. After w while The Mole is finnaly stopped when ha kicks a bowling ball and ends up bfeaking his foot. As The Mole clutches his foot in pain its shown that everyone else is dead except for Cro-Marmot who has just arrived and kicked a football though the goal. Deaths #Buckley is scalped. #Pierce is skinned. #Fatty is impaled on Buckley's antlers. #Sporty is impaled on Pierce's quills. #Sniffles and Josh are hit in the face by footballs. #Cheeks, Giggles and Petunia are hit by tennisballs. #Floral, Fawn and Lumpy are hit by baseballs. Category:Season 31 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes